Riséd
by Fruitoxique
Summary: Traduction d'un OS de AndromedaMarine. Le Professeur Severus Rogue cherche le Miroir du Riséd, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y verrait, et le mal que cela lui ferait. Mais il ne saura jamais si ce qu'il a vécu était réel... ou si cela s'était simplement passé dans sa tête.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_Ceci est une traduction de AndromedaMarine  
De l'anglais vers le français_

_Titre original : Erised (AndromedaMarine)_

* * *

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Dix ans ? Dix ans depuis qu'il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow avec un l'espoir qu'elle était parvenue à survivre ? Dix ans depuis qu'il s'était effondré dans la chambre où il l'a trouvée, et où il l'a prise dans ses bras alors qu'il sanglotait. Dix ans de colère, de douleur, de souffrance et de dépression enfermée dans le petit espace de son cœur. _Qu'est-ce que je donnerais… _Se dit-il souvent à lui-même… _Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour qu'elle revienne…_

Severus Snape, le jeune professeur de trente-et-un un, marchait dans les couloirs sombre aux premières heures du matin, sa cape fouettant dangereusement ses talons alors qu'il se rendait dans une classe inutilisée où, dans quelques nuits, Harry Potter verra, pour la première fois, ses parents, dans un miroir comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant (et n'en verra jamais plus). Severus ralentit le pas lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, scellant la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement de baguette. Il s'approcha du miroir.

Il savait ce qu'il y verrait, et malgré le fait qu'il sache que cela ouvrirait à nouveau toutes ses vieilles blessures… ça en vaudrait la peine. Il savait qu'il était en train de se faire souffrir alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du Miroir du Riséd. C'était la première fois qu'il cherchait consciemment le miroir. Malgré l'avertissement constant et caché de Dumbledore : Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre. Severus arbora un insatiable désor de le revoir… même si c'était pour la dernière fois.

Il rêvait fréquemment qu'il retrouvait son corps dans Grodric's Hollow. Parfois, il se réveillait avec agitation, comme si le Mage Noir faisait appel à lui grâce à la marque. Seulement, il réalisa que l'image derrière ses paupières, quand il fermait les yeux, étaient les yeux d'un homme hanté presque tous les jours. C'étaient des nuits comme celles-là qui le faisaient se haïr encore plus. Des nuits comme celles-là qui faisaient que Severus Snape ne voulait rien de plus qu'avoir eu l'amour de Lily en retour.

Severus fit timidement un pas vers le Miroir, ses yeux fixés sur le bord inférieur de son ornement, un cadre élaboré. Il laissa son regard remonter lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les yeux vert hantés de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie… Lily Evans. Oh, combien il aurait voulu qu'elle puisse lui parler à travers le Miroir, combien il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire combien il était désolée, combien… Si les pouvoirs puissants cherchaient à le prendre une nouvelle fois, il aurait agis différemment avec une seconde chance…

Sa respiration était coincée dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sans même la permission de son cerveau. Dix ans qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois cette femme époustouflante... Mais encore plus longtemps qu'il avait regardé dans ses yeux sans haine ni dégoût.

« Lily », murmura-t-il au Miroir, sa main s'avança pour toucher le reflet de la joue de la jeune femme, mais il rencontra seulement la glace froide du Miroir à sa portée. « Si seulement… » murmura-t-il. Il reçut le choc de sa vie quand le Miroir lui répondit.

« Si seulement quoi ? » Répondit Lily, sa douce voix à peine audible, mais aussi parfaite que la dernière fois que Severus lui avait parlé.

Severus avala et la fixa, sans savoir si c'était réel, si elle lui avait vraiment parlé. Il avait l'impression que c'était un rêve, mais quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait qu'il était totalement éveillé. Pendant un moment, il imagina qu'il sentait la douceur de sa joue à travers le reflet. « Si seulement je ne t'avais pas chassée », répondit-il, ses doigts se serrant involontairement sur le Miroir. Il laissa échapper un sanglot et sa main glissa de quelques centimètres, comme s'il essayait d'attraper Lily à travers le Miroir.

« Et après ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux vert profonds examinant son vieil ami à travers la glace.

« Tu ne serais pas morte, tout d'abord » Dit-il, fermant ses yeux noirs pendant un court instant pour garder son calme. Il échoua, et quand il regarda à nouveau l'image de son unique amour dans le miroir, il sentit les larmes couler à nouveau. « Je n'aurais pas rejoint les Mangemorts ». Son bras gauche bougea. « Je t'aurais demandée en mariage ». Il leva son autre main pour essuyer ses larmes.

Lily, dans le miroir, leva ses mains et pressa ses paumes contre celles de Severus. Même s'il n pouvait rien sentir d'autre que la surface lisse du miroir, le geste d'affection le submergea.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Lily » Murmura-t-il, ses joues devenant humides avec le flot de larmes, qu'il avait arrêté de contenir.

« Je sais, Sev » lui répondit-elle, utilisant son surnom d'enfance.

Severus s'arrêta de retenir les larmes et la peine envahit son cœur. « Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il. « Je suis profondément désolée de t'avoir appelé… de cette façon ».

« Chhh » Souffla Lily depuis le Miroir. « Tu es pardonné, Sev'. Ce n'était pas toi qui avait dit ces mots. C'était un Severus Rogue rongé par la colère et la haine envers James Potter et Sirius Black qui a dit cela. Je savais… que tu l'avais immédiatement regretté ».

Une colère irrationnelle bouillonnait dans son torse. « Après, pourquoi t'en allais-tu chaque fois que je te voyais ? Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé, si tu savais que j'étais rongé par le remord ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les yeux verts de Lily devinrent tristes. « J'ai appris, grâce à toi, à être fière. Cela me faisait mal de t'éviter, et, je… je pensais qu'après je prendrais sur moi et que nous serions amis à nouveau. J'avais besoin de temps… et quand je fus prête à le faire, tu ne voulais plus de moi… ». Il put voir ses larmes couler.

« Seulement parce que je savais que si je te regardais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'être à nouveau un imbécile. Tu étais mon seul espoir, Lily. Mon seul espoir d'avoir un semblant de vie normal, et maintenant – regarde-moi, coincé au milieu d'une guerre dont je n'ai pas voulu faire partie… J'aurais voulu être tien, tu sais. J'aurais voulu être tien, pour toi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi – même si tu m'avais demandé d'arracher mon propre cœur, pour toi je l'aurais fait ».

L'image dans le Miroir vacilla un instant, et Severus serra à nouveau ses mains sur la glasse.

« Tu es toujours aussi amer… » Observa Lyli, ses yeux clairs lumineux ne quittant jamais ses yeux noirs.

« Je ne changerai jamais, pas tant que je saurais sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'aurais pu te sauver. »

« Tu vas te rendre malade, si tu n'arrêtes pas de t'en prendre à toi-même, Sev. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire désormais ne changera ce qu'il s'est passé ».

« Je peux avoir un œil sur ton fils, je peux le protéger ».

Elle lui rendit un sourire triste et léger. « Mais c'est moi que tu veux. Tu me veux moi, pas lui ».

La vision de Severus fut soudainement troublée par ses propres larmes. « Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi » s'étrangla-t-il, submergé par l'émotion qui grandissait dans son corps.

« Tu m'auras toujours moi, Sev… À jamais. »

Il secoua la tête devant son image, ne voulant pas croire qu'il était à nouveau en train de lui parler, même s'il avait des larmes dans les yeux. « Je t'ai perdu, Lily, je t'ai perdu le moment où j'ai ouvert mon esprit au tentations du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'ai perdu le moment où j'ai défendu ce que mes compagnons Serpentards défendaient. Je t'ai perdu le jour de notre cinquième année. Je t'ai perdu quand j'avais seize ans, Lily. Je ne t'ai même pas eu la moitié de ma vie. Te perdre sera toujours mon plus profond regret.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. « C'était le mien aussi. »

Severus leva son regard du sol et regarda les yeux verts de son unique amour, se demandant s'il avait mal entendu.

« Après que nous ayons quitté l'école, pas un seul jour n'est passé sans que je pense à toi au moins une fois. J'ai dû me forcer à oublier ton odeur, ton sourire, le toucher de tes mains, la façon dont tu appréciais chaque moment que l'on passait ensemble… Tu étais toujours dans le fond de mon esprit. Mais le temps passa et le jour de mon mariage est arrivé. Et tu n'étais toujours pas revenu… Je suis allée à l'autel avec James et t'ais laissé pour meilleure que moi. C'était la chose la plus dure que j'ai faite, la pire chose que j'ai faite, et même maintenant je le regret. J'aurais dû te choisir toi. »

« J'ai arrêté de te chercher. Est-ce que tu sais combien ça a été dur pour moi ? »

Les sourcils de Lily se froncèrent.

« J'ai voulu mourir. Je voulais ramper dans un trou et ne jamais en sortir, parce que voir la lumière du jour était une agonie. Te voir avec lui, souriante, entendre parler de vos fiançailles, entendre parler de votre _fils… _C'était une agonie mortelle. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de larmes que j'ai versé pour toi, pour notre relation dévastée. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre d'années que je l'ai pleurée.

Lily Evans semblait se pencher dans la glace. Son langage corporelle indiquait clairement qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi – _n'importe quoi _– pour enlacer à nouveau cet homme triste et souffrant… mais elle ne pouvait pas. « Severus… Si j'avais su… Si tu m'avais donné _un seul _signe… » Elle s'arrêta, et chercha une réponse. "Je serais revenue. Je t'aurais choisi.

Il laissa un nouveau sanglais s'échapper. « Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir ».

« Ç'aurait été pour le meilleur… »

Severus céda un court instant aux larmes qu'il retenait difficilement. « Je t'aime Lily Evans » Murmura-t-il.

« Et je t'aime aussi Severus Rogue. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour changer le passé… Je le ferais. Tu as été mon premier et mon meilleur ami… Être à nouveau avec toi vaudrais plus que toute la magie de l'histoire. ». Elle le regarda longuement et il put voir le tourment dans ses yeux. « Mon temps avec toi touche à sa fin, mon cœur… Quand tu me reparleras, ce serait dans l'au-delà. Je t'y attendrai ».

Le cœur de Severus se serra et il ressentit une souffrance terne et vide au fond de son ventre. « Ne pars pas » Implora-t-il tandis que le bout de ses doigts s'engourdissaient sous l'émotion. « Ne t'en vas pas… Pas tout de suite. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire… Tellement de choses que tu as besoin de savoir »

Lily secoua la tête. « Il ne m'appartient pas de savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde des mortels plus longtemps, Sev. Je ne peux pas changer le cours des choses, et même si je le voulais, je serais impossible. Je me suis attardée ici trop longtemps. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé ? » Demanda brusquement Severus alors que les contours de son reflet commençaient à se troubler.

Elle lui rendit un sourire triste et bref. « Parce que tu avais besoin d'entendre ma voix une dernière fois, même si les lois du lieu où je me trouve me l'interdisent. Et j'avais besoin de tourner la page… autant que toi. Je l'ai fait, parce que quand nous sommes séparés, c'est comme si mon âme toute entière avait été déchirée de toute part. J'avais besoin de toi ».

« Donc si je revenais, tu ne parlerais pas ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde, regardant longuement les yeux de sa chère et tendre Lily.

« Je serai contrainte de ne pas le faire. Je ne pourrai plus parler à personne à travers ce miroir désormais. Je t'ai choisi toi, Sev, toi qui m'a connu le mieux dans toute ma vie ». Il voulait la retarder, l'empêcher de s'effacer du miroir, mais avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche pour la supplier de rester, elle pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis sur la glace. Là où la main de Severus était posée. « Tu étais mon premier et mon véritable amour, Severus Rogue, mais le temps que j'en prenne conscience, tu étais déjà sorti de ma vie, à mon plus grand dam ».

Un sanglot sortit de la gorge de l'homme sans prévenir. « Restes » Supplia-t-il. « Je t'en prie… »

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Lily. « Je ne t'ai jamais réellement quitté, Sev. J'ai toujours été dans ton cœur. Et tu as toujours été dans le mien. »

Après ces derniers mots, elle chatoya un moment, et lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, tout ce qu'il put voir était le visage souriant de sa meilleure amie d'enfance, le visage souriant de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais c'était seulement un visage, sans l'émotion qui l'animait il y avait tout juste quelques instants. Cela lui fit plus de mal de la voir silencieuse que de lui parler. Il essuya ses larmes avant de tourner brusquement les talons, sachant que s'il s'attardait là, il ne s'en irait jamais.

Severus Rogue a aimé Lily Evans de toute son âme, et alors qu'il se glissait dans les corridors sombres et vides en face de sa chambre, une légère chaleur brillait dans son être. Car désormais il savait qu'il avait été son véritable amour. Il avait toujours su que s'il regardait dans le Miroir du Riséd, il la verrait. Mais savoir que les positions seraient inversées… Qu'elle lui donnerait de la force. Il protégerait Harry. Pas pour James, et certainement pas pour Dumbledore… Mais pour Lily. N'importe quoi, pour Lily.

"_Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej"_

("_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.")_


End file.
